


I Do But I Don't

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Reunification [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Talks About Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Present Tense, Seth tries to figure out life, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I do agree that something is weird's going on.""Maybe Sheamus is pregnant and they have to marry for 'medical' reasons," Dean speculates as he strips the bed. "Or their cat is being held hostage unless they get married.""You've been reading fanfiction again."





	1. Part 1

"Seth?" Dean calls.

Seth pulls himself away from his laptop where he's been trying to make a decision for the last fifteen minutes. 

"What?" He wanders into the bedroom. "Trying to pick a blender for Cesaro is more complicated than it sounds." 

"What the fuck do you wear to a Swiss-Irish Las Vegas shotgun wedding?" Dean shifts through a stack of outfits. "I know you told me they were planning on their ring gear but a kilt is the _one_ thing I don't own." 

Seth closes his eyes, fighting the urge to respond sarcastically. Dean has always been a special case but sometimes, he went above and beyond. 

"I don't think it matters what the grooms are wearing. They were arguing about Denny's or a ferris wheel, based on the last text I got from Tony." 

It had been a normal Wednesday night until Seth's best friend called. He and his partner were suddenly on their way to Las Vegas to get married. They needed a witness and wanted to know if they could stay with them while they were in town. 

Seth could hardly refuse. 

Dean was suspicious and kept referring to it as a shotgun wedding, claiming that when Sheamus and Cesaro were spontaneous, there was always more to the story. 

"Sheamus wants to get married at _Denny's_?" Dean sounds mildly horrified. "What the fuck?" 

"Don't ask me. They wanted a quick legal thing and can celebrate in other places later." Seth shrugs. "Not my circus, not my monkey." 

"You stole that from a Facebook meme." Dean flops down on his bed. "And why are we buying them a blender?" 

"What do you buy the couple that literally has everything?" Seth settles onto the bed next to Dean. "I thought about a coffee of the month club but that seemed tacky."

"And a blender for people who are literally never home isn't?" Dean rests his head on Seth's chest. "Have we figured out why they're having a shotgun wedding?" 

"Antonio won't tell me. We know it's not because Sheamus is pregnant." Seth grumbles. "I _really_ don't know what we're going to get them for a gift." 

"Well, if they go for Denny's, we can get them a gift card." 

"We are _not_ buying my best friend a Denny's gift card for his wedding." Seth rolls his eyes. "Remind me why I love you?" 

"I keep you on your toes." Dean pecks Seth on the lips. "Also, I'm good in bed."

Seth just laughs. 

"You are something but that's okay. I love you." 

"Love you too." Dean nuzzles Seth's neck. "You get my brand of crazy." 

They lay in quiet silence, just enjoying each other's presence. They've been back together a whole month and a half and are going strong. With each passing day, they become a little more like the old days and a lot less like the bad days.

"When are they getting here?" Dean shifts, wrapping his arm around Seth's chest. "I kind of don't want to move." 

"Sometime today. They couldn't tell me exactly when." Seth sighs. "They were arguing about Denny's versus a ferris wheel. If they're arguing, please let them get here as late as they need."

"Who do you think will win the fight?" 

"I'd like to put my money on Tony but we both know Sheamus is going to win this one." Seth sits up. "Did you remember to change the sheets in the guest room?" 

"Fuck. I knew I forgot something." Dean jumps out of bed. "Still don't know why we don't get them a hotel room as a wedding gift." 

"He asked me if they could stay with us- why would I say no?" Seth follows him to the guest room. "I do agree that something is weird's going on." 

"Maybe Sheamus is pregnant and they have to marry for 'medical' reasons," Dean speculates as he strips the bed. "Or their cat is being held hostage unless they get married." 

"You've been reading fanfiction again." Shaking his head, Seth turns towards the kitchen and wonders if 11 AM is too early to dive into a bottle of wine. 

Dean's only response is to kiss Seth. 

\--------  
"Okay, they're up the street." Seth sets his phone on the table. "They agreed on Denny's- apparently it was a better idea than Taco Bell." 

"You can get married at _Taco Bell_?" Dean can't hide his glee. "I know where we're getting married." 

"A- who said I was marrying you? B- If I choose to- not happening at _Taco Bell_." Seth rises as they hear a car pull into the driveway. 

"You're no fun." Dean sticks his tongue out at Seth. 

"I want to have some semblance of class." Seth rolls his eyes. "I love you, Dean Ambrose." 

The doorbell rings. 

"Well, it's about ti-" Seth stops mid-sentence to find a harried looking Sheamus. "You look like shit." 

"Can only imagine," Sheamus responds, thrusting an old army bag at him. "Can you take this? Need to help Tony." 

Seth takes the bag, now more curious than ever. 

"Need help?" he asks, hoisting the bag over his shoulder. 

"We got it. Just worry about the diaper bag." 

_Diaper bag?_

"Diaper bag?" Dean whispers, leaning towards Seth. "What the fuck is going on?" 

"You know about as much as I do." Seth growls. "As soon as I know, you'll know." 

"Weird."

Dean stares out into the distance.

"Have they always had a baby?" 

Seth can only stare at Dean.

"Not that I know of but a baby _would_ explain a shotgun wedding at Denny's." 

"Sorry," Cesaro says, moving towards them. "It has been a busy couple of days." He nods towards the pink carseat that he's holding by the handle. 

"No problem. Though when did you get a baby?" Seth knows he shouldn't pry but with everything going on, he's far too curious. 

"Two days ago," Sheamus says matter of factly. He's balancing two suitcases and a long thin case.

"Did you steal it?" Dean blurts out, clearly feeling left out of the conversation. 

"Don't call my daughter it." Sheamus hisses, setting the bags down. "Her name is Amelia." 

Seth elbows Dean. He still has no clue what's going on and the last thing he wants is for an argument to break out on this already chaotic day. 

"Amelia is not stolen. That is ridiculous." Cesaro turns into the living room. "We are adopting her." 

"Happened kinda quick," Sheamus chimes in. "We'd talked about it, filled out the paperwork and were not expecting to match so quickly." 

Seth flops onto the old rattan sofa. 

"In hospital adoptions can happen but they are _rare_." Cesaro explains. "We received a call, explaining that it was up to us if we wanted her or if we wanted to go back into the pool." 

"Going back in wasn't an option." Sheamus sits next to Cesaro. 

"Congratulations." Seth _really_ isn't sure what else to say. "Dean and I are so happy for you." 

"Meet Amelia Louise." Cesaro gently works a tiny baby out of the carseat. "We've been calling her Lia." 

The look shared between Seth and Dean clearly states it all. 

_Could this day get any fucking weirder?_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, I think our life is a soap opera." 
> 
> "Did you forget where you work?" Seth asks, throwing a pack of baby socks into the cart. "Though the best friend showing up on the doorstep with a baby is pretty damn strange."

"This is the part where I point and say they are _your_ friends." Dean leans back, closing his eyes.

"When they show up on your doorstep with a bottle of whiskey, they're _our_ friends. When they show up on your doorstep with a baby, they're _my_ friends." Seth drums his fingertips against the steering wheel. They had volunteered to go shopping for Amelia, figuring that Sheamus and Cesaro could use the time to settle in. 

"If we ever... _ever_ get like that, I want someone to take us out." Dean laughs. 

"You don't want to get married and have kids?" These questions have not come up yet. Their relationship is still so new. 

"I want kids and to get married." Dean pauses. "Just don't want to ever get _boring_." 

"Me neither. I want to be the hip dad." Seth chuckles. "God, those two as parents. I feel sorry for her boyfriends." 

"They're going to ask you to be Godfather- or rather, one of them." Dean sighs. "This day can't get any stranger." 

"I beg to differ. The two of us are heading to a baby emporium. Do you know _anything_ about babies?" Seth groans. "Especially considering the actual parents barely know what they're doing." 

"I've done weirder." Dean squeezes Seth's hand. "How hard could this possibly be?" 

Seth resists the urge to close his eyes.

Dean really ought to know that that is a dumb and dangerous thing to say. 

\----------

"Glass bottles. Organic disposable diapers. Cloth diapers. _Organic cotton burp cloths_?" Dean's reading the list over Seth's shoulder. "Shit like this makes me glad that I'm low-maintenance." 

"You won't think that when it's our kid." Seth speaks without thinking. Pausing, he realizes what he said and backs up. "I mean- our hypothetical kid." 

Seth can't remember the last time he's even thought about his future without Dean in it. The fact he's falling this hard for Dean is _terrifying_.

"Our hypothetical kid. I can get behind that." Dean stops in front of a display of baby bottles. "One hundred thirty five dollars for _a baby bottle_?" He sounds horrified. 

"Is that a pack?" Seth asks, blindly grabbing bottles. His only instructions had been to find glass bottles. 

"Try one." Dean grimaces. "Why are kids so expensive?" 

"Just are." Seth stops and massages his temples. "All this shopping is giving me a headache." 

"Let's take a break." Dean says, staring at the full basket. "Sometimes, I think our life is a soap opera." 

"Did you forget where you work?" Seth asks, throwing a pack of baby socks into the cart. "Though the best friend showing up on the doorstep with a baby is pretty damn strange." 

"Do you want to grab lunch before we head back? I really want a chance to relax with you." Dean wraps his arms around Seth's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

"Sounds good. Sheamus said they have enough to hold them over until we get back." Seth stares at the ceiling. "Plus I think Whole Foods is the best bet for the diapers and other things. Unless you know where else we get organic diapers?" 

"You act like I have kids." Dean throws his arms up. "All this baby shit is starting to make me a little crazy." 

Seth rarely agrees with Dean's social anxiety. Regular people shit doesn't usually get to him. 

Today, he agrees with Dean. 

"We'll get through this." Seth squeezes Dean's free hand. "If we can survive pneumonia, we can survive Baby Sheasaro." 

\------------  
Seth and Dean come home to find Sheamus pacing the floor with Amelia screaming in his arms. He's covered in spit up. Cesaro's on the couch, looking almost dead to the world. They share a look between each other and nod in silent agreement. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but let us watch Baby Sheasaro while you clean up and get some rest." 

"Seth and I are happy to help out while you're here." Dean adds. "You both look like shit."

Seth mentally face palms himself.

"That'd be lovely." Sheamus stops pacing as Amelia's screaming gets louder. "She gets loud if you don't move with her." He stares up at the ceiling. "She also likes to spit up. I suggest old clothes." He nods towards the milky stain on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Seth." Cesaro stands. "You are amazing." 

Seth takes the baby from Sheamus. He settles her against his shoulder and proceeds to start walking and rubbing. 

"We'll be fine," Dean assures them, shooing them towards the guest room. "We can always wake you if needed." 

"Where's the pacifier we bought?" Seth asks, rubbing Amelia's back. He stops at the old rattan sofa and sits. He switches his grasp on her so she's nestled in the crook of her arm. "Think it might work to calm her." 

"I'll take her." Dean sits next to Seth. "I know I said I didn't like babies but I might have been wrong." 

Seth rolls his eyes and passes Amelia over.

He watches them interact with each other. He's across the room, so Dean can't see him watching. That's exactly how he wants it. 

"Thank you for being so good while your daddies nap," Dean coos. Once they had given her the pacifier and a bottle, she had calmed down and went to sleep. "You're quite the lucky girl, Miss Amelia."

Seth moves to the couch they're on and sits so Dean can lay against him. 

"Think we can handle one of our own?" Dean asks, leaning into him. Amelia's peacefully sleeping on his chest. 

"I don't see why not." Seth intertwines his fingers with Dean's free hand. "Though I'd like to think that we can be selfish and just enjoy each other before we even _consider_ procreating." 

The past twenty-four hours had only managed to encourage Seth to contemplate their future plans. 

"Don't know how you managed to get her asleep." Cesaro comes into the living room, looking decidedly better than he had before his nap. 

"Just some love from her uncles and a full tummy." Dean responds. "We had a bottle, she met her lamb pacifier and I told her about beer and girls/"

"You introduced my daughter to beer and girls?" Cesaro sounds slightly horrified. 

"Joking, Antonio." Dean points to the baby on his chest. "Holding your future in my hands. Please don't hurt me." 

"We were fine. She was no trouble once she calmed down." Seth chuckles. "She's just had a busy couple of days." 

Cesaro sits on the couch that's kitty-corner from Dean and Seth. 

"It has been an exhausting few days." he admits. "The call came in when we had not been home more than ten minutes. So it was back to the airport and on the first flight to Phoenix."

Seth nods. 

"Sheamus has slept _maybe_ three hours in the last day." 

"Well, why decide to get married instead of going home?" Dean blurts out. 

"What better time?" retorts Cesaro. "Our daughter, my best friend and driving distance from Las Vegas?"

Seth can't argue with his logic.

"We're happy for you." Dean wrinkles his nose. "Though I think someone needs a fresh diaper." 

Seth watches his random dude that he's sleeping with and kind of dating help Cesaro with the baby and he practically melts.

It's the strangest thing. One second, Seth is in the moment and the next second, it's like he's glimpsing his future.

He can see Dean caring for a newborn while he's taking care of older siblings. Two Golden Retrievers are running around and their home is calm and happy. 

Seth's sure that he's not having a premonition. It seems more likely that he's seeing the life he wants-no-the life he _needs_. 

"You're quiet." Dean comments, laying his head in Seth's lap. "Why?" 

Seth could tell him about the vision but he chooses to keep quiet. This is something that he wants to keep to himself- an image to cling to when things got rough. 

"Just thinking." Seth gently runs his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"About?" 

"Our future. Just thinking about how blessed we are."

"Next question- marriage license and where?" Dean directs the question to Cesaro. 

"Paperwork tomorrow and Taco Bell." 

"Taco Bell?" Seth tries not to sound horrified. "You're so classy though!"

"You can order a wedding off the menu. It makes sense and I could care less about where I marry my partner and more so that we just do it." 

_If you say so._ Seth is not particularly romantic but he'd like to think that he wouldn't settle for getting married at Taco Bell. 

"We could have a big wedding but with Amelia, simple is best." Cesaro shrugs one shoulder. "This week has been very strange."

"I would think so." Seth rolls his neck, trying to stave off a crick. "Does it feel weird knowing you're responsible for a tiny human?" 

"Reality hasn't sunk it yet." Cesaro sits on the couch. "We don't even have a crib yet." 

Staring down at Dean, Seth can suddenly imagine their future. Children. Pets. Growing old together.

It's a mental image that he likes.

"You know you're stuck with me, right?" he asks, his eyes connecting with Dean's. 

"Forever and always. I don't want to ever think about dating again." 

Seth doesn't want to revisit that either. 

"Can you hand me a bottle?" Cesaro nods in the direction of the diaper bag.

Seth finds the bottle of formula and passes it over.

"Thank you."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taco wedding- honestly sounds like something I'd do." Dean chuckles. "I'd say let's stay up and whisper sweet nothings at each other but it needs to be stated- we have a newborn in the house. Sleep now before she wakes up." 
> 
> "You make a good point." Seth kisses Dean good-night. "Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eye out for a Baby Sheasaro prequel. I'm loving this series. 
> 
> Read, review and enjoy! 
> 
> Hope you like this as much as I enjoy writing it.

_So what are we?  
You mean we just can't be those random dudes who are sleeping together and kind of dating?_

Seth remembers the conversation verbatim. The thing with Dean- whatever they might call it- is a real, genuine thing. 

It is truly a love story for the ages.

"Where is your brain today?" Dean asks, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, Dean. My brain is on a different planet today." Seth yawns, sinking into Dean's arms. "Today was _insane_ and tomorrow is going to be crazier getting ready for this damn taco wedding." 

"Taco wedding- honestly sounds like something I'd do." Dean chuckles. "I'd say let's stay up and whisper sweet nothings at each other but it needs to be stated- we have a newborn in the house. Sleep now before she wakes up." 

"You make a good point." Seth kisses Dean good-night. "Love you."

"Love you too. Night, Seth." 

\--------  
Seth wakes up an hour or so later. Dean's still sound asleep. 

Amelia is up and screaming. If Seth listens closely, he can hear Cesaro switching between English to talk to Sheamus and German to try to comfort the baby. 

Tucking Dean in, Seth slips out. He's never been one to sleep when people were around that needed checking up on. 

"Did she wake you?" Sheamus asks, stalking towards the kitchen. 

"No, it's fine." Seth stifles a yawn. "Need any help?" 

"Just need to heat up a bottle. We're out of premade formula." Sheamus yawns loudly. "You can keep Tony company if you'd like."

Seth walks into the guest room to find Cesaro pacing with the baby screaming in his arms. The normally together Cesaro has a look of blind panic as he paces back and forth across the room. 

"Hush, Little One," he whispers. "You will eat soon. Da's getting it." He gently bounces her. 

"Try giving her your finger," Seth suggests. "Or one of the pacifiers I bought." 

"She gets very loud very fast," Cesaro admits. He continues his pacing, now rubbing her back in addition to the bouncing. "Not saying I am not thankful to have her but this is harder than I thought." 

"You've been doing this all of three nights." Seth points out. "I'd be more worried if you had all the answers." He settles on the guest bed, sitting in a half lotus position. "You're a great dad."

"Thank you for that," Cesaro says, talking over the baby. "At someone believes in us."

"I believe in you." Seamus walks in, holding a small glass bottle. "I believe we can figure this shit out." 

Seth watches Cesaro take the bottle and feed the baby. Sheamus hovers just close enough to be helpful.

It really is sweet to watch.

"If you both are okay, I'm going back to bed." Seth rises. "Let us know if you need anything. _Mi casa es su casa._ " 

"Thank you," Cesaro says, now visibly calmer. "For everything." 

"Wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't support you in everything you do."

Seth wanders through the house, unable to sleep. His head is now more full than ever.

_What does it mean that I can't imagine a future without Dean Ambrose?_

Seth is beyond restless at this point so he chooses to sleep on the couch.

\--------  
"If it wasn't you, I'd be weirded out to wake up to you watching me sleep." Seth mumbles, waking up. 

Dean's sitting across the room, staring at him. 

"I was a little shaken when I woke up and you were gone," Dean admits. "Then, Sheamus told me you had been up with them so I figure you just didn't want to disturb me." 

_Or keep you up with my overthinking._

"Are they here?" Seth struggles to his feet and stretches, trying to work out the kinks in his back. 

"Handling paperwork- just you, me and Baby Sheasaro." Dean nods in the direction of the bassinet. "I fully expect she'll be up soon. I"ll handle feeding if you can change a diaper."

"Sounds good. Though, full disclosure, I have never actually changed a diaper before." Seth shrugs. "Willing to give it my best shot." 

A soft cry echoes through the living room. Seth walks over to the bassinet and picks up the baby.

"Okay, Amelia, you and I are going to figure out how to do this," he says, supporting the baby against his chest. "We'll get you into a fresh diaper and a clean outfit because someone had a leaky diaper." 

Seth isn't exactly sure how he manages to change a diaper. They only run into one small issue involving a cloth diaper.

"Okay, Baby Sheasaro, we need to admit that I just cannot get these cloth diapers tight enough." Seth blindly gropes for one of the disposable diapers.

"Remember- cloth is for inside, disposable for outside," Dean sing-songs.

"Yeah, not gonna happen unless we want Miss Amelia to leak through another outfit," Seth retorts, now trying to dress Amelia in a clean onesie. "I swear she moves more than an angry octopus." She begins to squall as Seth struggles to work the sleeper over her head.

"Like this." Dean comes behind Seth and guides his hands to the snaps that open the neck of the sleeper. With Dean's gentle guidance, Seth manages to dress the baby. 

"You're going to be a great dad," Seth comments, watching Dean settle down with Amelia and a bottle of formula. 

"You are too," Dean smirks. "Most people would freak the fuck out when they realized that they couldn't get a onesie over a baby's head." 

Seth is glad to know that he hadn't looked as freaked out as he had felt. 

"I will _never_ admit this to them but I'm kind of glad that they just showed up with Baby Sheasaro." Dean chuckles to himself. "Mind putting one of those hippie rags over my shoulder?" 

Seth spreads the cloth over Dean's shoulder. As he leans in, he manages to steal a kiss. 

"Why'd you do that?" Dean wrinkles his nose. 

"Because I can."

Seth will never admit to Dean that watching him with a baby makes his heart melt. 

\--------

"Baby Sheasaro has been a dream," Dean announces as Sheamus and Cesaro walk in. "We had a little bit of cranky time but she was content to sleep on Uncle Dean and she even got Uncle Seth to change his first diaper."

"Yeah. Sorry about the disposable but I couldn't get the cloth diaper tight enough that it wouldn't leak," Seth says sheepishly. He stifles a laugh as Cesaro catches his eye with a look that clearly says: 

_Did Dean get abducted by aliens?_

"Good to know." Sheamus squats down. "Going to take our baby back now." He holds Amelia against his chest. "Thank you for taking such good care of our girl."

"Yes, thank you." Cesaro agrees. "There were some technology issues so we'll be able to pick our license tomorrow. We should be out sooner rather than later." 

"Take as long as you need. We're not booked anywhere until Sunday," Seth says. "We're happy to have you here."

Cesaro hugs him.

"No need, that's what friends are for."


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I seem to have lost my pants," Seth grumbles. "I love having them here but I'll be happy when I can walk around sans pants." 
> 
> "You threw them somewhere near a closet. Don't remember which closet." Dean shrugs. "You really don't need to worry. I prefer you without pants."

"Five bucks says we're going to head home and find Sheamus and Dean arguing over who gets the baby." Seth stares ahead at the red light. 

"I never thought Dean was a baby person," Cesaro admits, laughing. "It is adorable."

"Until he wants one of his own." Seth rolls his eyes. "Them we have to have _that_ conversation." 

"In all sincerity, thank you." Cesaro lets out a long breath. "You did not have to take us in." 

"You're my best friend, Antonio." Seth says. "Wouldn't be a very good friend if I ran just because you showed up on my random dude that I'm sleeping with and kinda dating's doorstep with a baby and a Taco Bell wedding."

"Did you actually just say that?" 

"Well, we haven't decided what we are." Seth bites down on his lower lip. "It's only been six weeks."

"Seth, I mean no disrespect but you'd be foolish to let him go a second time." 

"I'm actually working on that," Seth huffs. "I'm going to ask him to change his title and be my boyfriend."

"Precious."

"Says the man who adopted a baby _before_ getting married." 

"That is the path the universe wanted for Sheamus and I." 

They've left Sheamus and Dean alone with Amelia so Cesaro can find a wedding band. It's time for them to catch up and a welcome break from the chaos.

"Happy to share this moment with you, Antonio." Seth grins. "Of course, that means you get to help me when I marry Dean."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were talking about marrying _Dean Ambrose_." 

Seth nods, taking in Cesaro's words. Their friendship is built on a bond of mutual trust and love. There is _nothing_ that they wouldn't do for each other, even in times of strangeness.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would show up with a baby and a plan to marry at _Taco Bell_."

"Strange things happen, my friend."  
\------------  
"So, I have a question." Seth lies in bed, Dean next to him.

"Shoot." Dean sits up, resting his chin on his hand. 

"Let me see your right hand." 

"Um, okay."

Seth takes Dean's hand and slips a titanium band over the ring finger.

"This is not an engagement ring. This is a promise from me to you that I will love you for as long as you will allow me to." 

"What else?" Dean sounds suspicious. 

"I'd like to upgrade our relationship. Instead of being the random dude I'm sleeping with and kinda dating, would you be my boyfriend?" 

"I'd like that." Dean laughs in that quiet way that tells Seth how pleased he really is. "Was tired of calling you that random dude I'm sleeping with and kind of dating."

"Hope you enjoy the ring." Seth kisses Dean. "You make me insanely happy."

"Same. Love you." Dean snuggles closer.

Seth can't sleep again. This relationship is new and yet, old. For as long as they were together the first time, they had never been this serious. 

In the quiet of the night, he hears Amelia howling.

"Go check on them," Dean mumbles sleepily. "I'll be here when you get back."

For the second night in a row, Seth pads down the hall to find Sheamus changing a diaper and attempting to clean up a very angry Amelia.

"Do you have old washcloths?" Sheamus asks. "Amelia had a diaper issue." 

Seth manages to scrounge up a few old washcloths. He dampens them with warm water and decides to help Sheamus, no matter how disgusting it might be. He runs the washcloth up her back as Sheamus tries to hold her still. 

"Seth, we do not deserve you." Cesaro walks in, holding a bottle. "How bad was it?" 

"Up her back. For the record, I don't deal with baby shit for just anyone." Seth balls up the washcloth and tosses it into a wastebasket. 

"Yes, Seth came to the rescue." Sheamus accepts the bottle. 

"So not going to know what to do with myself when you three leave." Seth laughs. "Except go back on the road and deal with Dean." 

"Oh you should see us sooner rather than later." Cesaro sits next to Sheamus. "We are leaning towards hiring a nanny to travel with us when she's a little older."

" _We think._ " Sheamus emphasizes as he glances around. "Someone want to get a burp cloth before she spits again?" 

Seth finds himself almost _envious_ at what Sheamus and Cesaro share. Watching them leads to the what-ifs haunting him. 

What if he hadn't left Dean all those years ago? Where would they be? Would this be his wedding and his baby? 

The what-ifs are worse than their actual reality.

"Where's your laundry?" Seth figures he might as well be useful as he watches his friends tend to their daughter.

"You do not have to do our laundry," Cesaro insists.

"It's no trouble. We wouldn't want Baby Sheasaro or worse- Sheamus to run out of clothes." 

"Why do you insist on calling her that?" Sheamus glares. "Her name is _Amelia_." 

"Well, Dean started doing it to annoy you. Then I picked up on it because it's cute." Seth stands, accepting a laundry basket and organic baby laundry soap from Cesaro. 

"Thank you. Was about to run out of shirts." Sheamus nods gratefully in Seth's direction.  
\---------  
"You know me far too well," Dean insists, inspecting the ring. "I love it."

Seth tightens his grasp on Dean as he tugs the sheets around them. 

Sheamus and Cesaro had left to go pick their wedding license. Despite Seth and Dean's insistent offering, they took Amelia with them, claiming that they needed to get used to being alone with her.

"I seem to have lost my pants," Seth grumbles. "I love having them here but I'll be happy when I can walk around sans pants." 

"You threw them somewhere near a closet. Don't remember which closet." Dean shrugs. "You really don't need to worry. I prefer you without pants." 

Seth leans back on the pillow and nuzzles Dean. 

"I've never been happier." Seth admits. 

"Okay, pants time." Dean moves out of Seth's grasp. "I'm starving." 

"Food sounds great." Seth stretches out. "Do we even have food?" 

"I'm sure we have _something_." Dean insists. "If not, we wait until they get back and get groceries." 

Against his better judgment, Seth works his way out of bed and into a pair of clean boxers. 

"I see you found your pants." Dean walks in, holding a ceramic plate. "I found a halfway decent organic apple, some kind of cheese whose name I can't pronounce and saltine crackers."

"Well, that's the meal of champions." Seth chuckles. "Grocery time later."

"Yep, we need to do that," Dean agrees, stretching out next to Seth. "I forgot what it's been like to just be the two of us." 

"Feels kind of good," Seth admits, taking a cracker. "Minus the lack of actual food." 

"That is problematic." Dean chuckles. "I think it's _fair_ to say that you make life interesting."

"Oh _I_ make life interesting?" Seth cocks his head. 

"We both do." Dean lets out a long breath. "Can I be honest with you?" 

"I would expect nothing less from you." 

"First, you with a baby is the hottest thing ever." 

"And?"

"The past week is what has cemented me realizing that we have a real future ahead of us." 

"Not a bad thing." Seth rolls over and passionately kisses Dean. "Can't imagine life without you." 

"Promise me you'll never leave again." Dean's voice sounds odd, almost _strangled_.

"You don't ever have to worry." Seth feels that odd twisting return to his stomach. "I promise you that you will be stuck with me til death do us part."

Dean sniffles- a sign that tells Seth that's he about to cry. 

"I didn't think I'd ever love again. Then, just as I was finally getting over you, you came back and swept me off my feet." Dean chuckles bitterly. "Yet, I don't think I can ever love anyone else."

Tears spring to Seth's eyes. 

"I know this is going to sound _strange_ but I need you to trust me." Seth squeezes Dean's hand as tightly as he can manage. "You are my forever and my always. I did fucked up things to you- I don't pretend to be innocent but I need you to know. I love you and am _never_ leaving." 

Dean wrenches himself from Seth's grip, grabs Seth by the head and brings him forward. He tilts Seth's head and kisses him. 

"I say this with the utmost affection and love but if you _ever_ break my heart again, I will hurt you." 

Seth merely nods, returning the kiss.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am going to murder Sheamus," Cesaro grumbles. He's wearing designer jeans and a gray t-shirt that says "Mr." on the front and "I got married at Taco Bell Las Vegas!" on the back. 
> 
> "Our daughter likes to spit. You really want her spitting up on one of your fancy shirts?" Sheamus follows behind him, holding Amelia's carrier. His outfit is identical to Cesaro's, "Nothing says 'just married' like baby puke on your Gucci."

Seth cannot believe he is standing in a Taco Bell, waiting for his best friend to marry.

In all the years he's known Cesaro, Taco Bell is the last place that he would have pictured his friend getting married at.

"So romantic," Dean chirps, holding a hot sauce bouquet that's been made up to look like bridal flowers. "Caught it! You know what that means."

"Bad heartburn?" Seth tries to hide a burst of laughter.

"We're going to be the next ones to marry!" Dean looks so _thrilled_ with this idea that Seth laughs. 

"I am going to murder Sheamus," Cesaro grumbles. He's wearing designer jeans and a gray t-shirt that says "Mr." on the front and "I got married at Taco Bell Las Vegas!" on the back. 

"Our daughter likes to spit. You really want her spitting up on one of your fancy shirts?" Sheamus follows behind him, holding Amelia's carrier. His outfit is identical to Cesaro's, "Nothing says 'just married' like baby puke on your Gucci." 

"Oh, Sheamus." Cesaro rolls his eyes, clearly amused. "You are ridiculous." He turns to face Seth. "The crazier part of this is he doesn't eat tacos." 

"Then, why get married?" Dean asks, clearly baffled. "I mean-why get married here?"

"A certain baby has her da by the heart," Cesaro teases. "My _lovely_ soon-to-be husband didn't want to get married anywhere that we couldn't bring the baby." 

Sheamus blushes, turning bright red.

"Don't know why you're embarrased," Dean says, slapping Sheamus on the back. "Your baby is cool as shit. I'd like to think we're best friends after this week."

"Me and you?" asks Sheamus, cocking his head.

"No, me and Baby Sheasaro. You're best friend by way of marriage and thus stuck with me." Dean's eyes shine. "Teasing, Sheamus. You're family." He hugs Sheamus. "Seth and I will babysit anytime."

Seth bites down on his lip. 

"Good. We will be taking you up on that." Cesaro grins. "Not any time soon but we will take you up on that." 

"By the way- who threw the hot sauce bouquet?" Seth asks, watching Dean play with the bouquet.

"I technically threw it _at_ him." Cesaro sounds sheepish. "Though at the rate you're going, you both will be the next to wed." 

"Hell yes!" Dean exclaims, pumping his fist up and down. "Knew catching this thing was a good luck thing!" 

Seth accepts the carrier from Sheamus. Peeking in, he sees Amelia is sound asleep. 

"We hope she'll sleep through the ceremony," Sheamus explains. "Not because we don't want her involved but because we want this done as quick as possible." 

Seth nods. He gets it. 

"Thank you for everything," Cesaro says, hugging Seth. "You are my best friend."

Seth returns the hug.

"I told you- you're family. My best friend. My brother." 

Seth sits, placing the carrier on the floor between his feet. 

The officiant comes, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Seth's paying attention to the ceremony- he swears he is but he's also intently focused on Dean. 

Dean's watching the ceremony while playing with the hot sauce bouquet the entire time.

_No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together.  
No matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together.  
The love between you now brings two into one._

At this moment, a loud squall resounds from the carrier. 

"Excuse me, Sir." Sheamus stops, pausing the ceremony. "Need to handle this." He walks over to the carrier, and pulls Amelia out. 

As he moves back to the officiant, Seth catches Cesaro's eye. They've always been able to have conversations with just their eyes. This time is no different. 

_Now you see why he's the one._

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Seth chokes back a sob, watching his best friend kiss the love of his life. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dean asks, shoving closer. "You'd never believe we were in a Taco Bell Cantina." 

Seth shuts his eyes tightly, resisting the urge to laugh at Dean's quirky way. 

Then, he gets an idea out of seemingly nowhere. 

"It's a beautiful night." 

"Yep, I agree." Dean's gripping Seth by the hand.

"We're looking for something dumb to do." Seth stifles a laugh at Dean's blatant confusion. 

"We are?" 

Seth sees Cesaro and Sheamus whispering behind Dean. It's clear that they've figured out what he's up to. 

"Hey Baby, I think I want to marry you." Seth tries to prepare himself for Dean's reaction. 

"Like right now?" Dean's eyes grow wider and wider.

"Yes. If you want to." 

Seth knows that it is absolutely insane to propose to Dean after only six weeks of being back together. He knows that Cesaro was right- he'd be a damn fool to let him go a second time. He can't imagine having a life without Dean right there.

"I love you." Dean kisses him, dropping the hot sauce bouquet to the floor. "If the new husbands don't mind us sharing their moment. I would hate to steal their thunder." 

"Doesn't bother us." Sheamus responds without stopping to think. 

"Dean and I are going to take care of business. We will call you _someone_ once we get the license and figure out where we're going." Seth grips Dean by the hand. 

"Of course, gives us a bit to handle a few things." Cesaro hugs both Seth and Dean. "Be safe." 

"Congrats." Seth returns the hug. "Love you, Man."

"Love you too."


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Think we can do this?” Dean asks, squeezing Seth’s hand. “You’d be stuck with me for life.”
> 
> “There are worse people to be stuck with.” Seth laughs. “You’re my best friend. My worst enemy. My dream. My nightmare. My heaven. My hell.” He leans over, kissing Dean. “And Mr. Ambrose, that is absolutely _fine_ with me.”

Part 6

“So, we got a _marriage license_.” Dean stares intently at the piece of paper in Seth’s hand.

“We do.” Seth glances from Dean to the piece of paper and back.

Seth acknowledges that it is _absolutely_ insane to marry on a whim. They’d just gotten back together. They were finally in a place where they could start righting the wrongs of the past. 

Yet, the last few days with Dean has affirmed something that Seth had been starting to suspect. 

_He wanted Dean in his life forever and always._

“Think we can do this?” Dean asks, squeezing Seth’s hand. “You’d be stuck with me for life.”

“There are worse people to be stuck with.” Seth laughs. “You’re my best friend. My worst enemy. My dream. My nightmare. My heaven. My hell.” He leans over, kissing Dean. “And Mr. Ambrose, that is absolutely _fine_ with me.” 

“I concur.” Dean returns the kiss. “Ready to get married?” 

“Yep.”

\---  
They end up _back_ at Taco Bell. It’s not Seth’s first choice but unbeknownst to him, Cesaro had ordered their wedding off the menu when they had left to get the license.

_I know it’s not what you would have wanted but we wanted to give you both a gift to remember. This is from me, Sheamy and your hopefully soon to be goddaughter Amelia._

Seth is truly humbled by all of this. He hadn’t _thought_ that this was what he wanted but at the end of it, it is _perfect_.

“Do you, Seth, take Dean to be your partner and companion for as long as you live?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Dean, take Seth to be your partner and companion for as long as you live?” 

Dean hesitates, causing Seth’s heartrate to rise. Then, a look of love softens in his blue eyes. 

“I do.”  
“You’ve both opted to share your vows with each other- Seth?”

_I promise to love and cherish you throughout the days of my life. I’ve known life with you. I’ve known life without you and that is an existence that I wish to never experience again. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as if they were my own. Our path to this moment has not been typical but that’s okay. On this day, I happily take you as my husband._

"Dean?"

_I thought you were a scumbag. I wanted to hurt you as badly as you hurt me. Then, I opened my eyes and you were there. I didn't hate you anymore. Today, I take you as mine and promise to love you and help you through life as my partner._

Seth struggles to contain his laughter. Dean's vows were so _him_.

"You are now two souls joined as one," the officiant says. "I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." 

Seth turns, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Then, he leans in and gives him a long kiss. 

This isn't his ideal wedding. That doesn't matter. He has the man of his dreams and a chunk of his chosen family. 

What more could a man want?  
\---  
Their reception is _strange_ to say the least.

The starring dish (unsurprisingly) are tacos. No one in this group is a particular fan of tacos but 24 of them are included in their respective wedding packages. 

The 'cake' is made out of cinnamon bites. Again, no one in the wedding party is a fan of cinnamon but they came with the package. 

"We actually got married in back to back ceremonies at Taco Bell," Seth muses, sitting alone with Cesaro. They're in a quiet corner of the restaurant, tending to Amelia while their husbands take shots of whiskey in the other corner.

"Well, you are my best friend. We do most things together so why not this?" Cesaro brings Amelia to his shoulder. He drapes a cloth diaper over his shoulder as well. 

"Think we're going to miss you," Seth admits. "Even though you _honestly_ scared the shit out of us both when you two showed up with the baby." 

"Told you it happened suddenly." Cesaro laughs. "Though I can't imagine not having her here. She's our missing piece."

"Well, anyone that can turn your husband into a baby man..." Seth shrugs.

"Can I confess?" Cesaro looks sheepish.

"Any confession from you is usually good." Seth accepts the baby so Cesaro can clean up. 

"I think the reason we came here is because I was secretly afraid to spend the first week doing this alone, with Sheamus." Cesaro glances at the tile floor. "We never would have gotten through her first week without you." 

"You just married your husband so you didn't have to be alone with your new baby?" Seth cocks his head in confusion. 

"We always planned to get married but it made more sense when we got the baby." Cesaro sighs. "You and Dean just added to it." 

"Well, anytime you need anything, we're here for you." 

"Come on," Dean urges, calling over to both Sheamus and Cesaro. "Bring the munchkin." 

"What the fuck are they up to?" Seth mutters in Cesaro's ear.

"Don't know." 

Someone's queued up a song on Sheamus' phone. The opening sounds vaguely familiar. 

_It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide. _

"Your Song?" Seth asks. Dean nods, taking Seth in his arms. 

They glide around, the song playing around them. 

There is no one else in their world as they move. 

At one point, Dean softly sings: 

_I hope you don't mind._  
I hope you don't mind.   
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is- now you're in the world. 

That's the moment that Seth knows he's found his 'one'.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on! We have a baby to baptize!" Dean shouts through an open window. 
> 
> "The neighbors are going to think you're insane," quips Cesaro. 
> 
> "They already think we're insane. Dean's the weird, quiet guy who's almost never home and runs in obscenely tight spandex." Seth shrugs. "It's just how we are."

Epilogue

"Okay, are we going to baptize your kid?" Dean asks, watching Sheamus and Cesaro pack. 

"We don't have a church?" Sheamus sounds skeptical. 

"That's different." Dean holds out a bottle of Irish whiskey. "We can do it here with this."

Seth nods over Cesaro's shoulder, trying to indicate to Sheamus that he should play along with Dean's plan. 

"If it was anyone but you, I'd be inclined to say no," Sheamus explains. "What do you have in mind?" 

"Just baptizing her ourselves- just as a temp thing until we can figure out a church ceremony." Dean shrugs. "Makes sense to me."

"Yes, let's." Cesaro plays along. "Why whiskey?" 

"Tequila seemed like overkill and I was being lazy- no Guinness runs today."

"Oh and we found her an outfit for the occasion." Seth holds out a plastic bag.

Sheamus opens the bag, pulls out a pink one-piece sleeper and laughs, showing it to Cesaro.

_I'm what happened in Vegas._

"Okay, I will go along with this." Sheamus turns to the baby peacefully sleeping in her carrier. "Mind if we wait until she wakes up?" 

"Nope. That's fine." 

Dean and Seth have been married for exactly 37 hours. Everything still feels so new and strange.

That's a new love for you though.

"I can't believe you're finally leaving!" Seth exclaims, carrying bags to the car.

"Me neither." Cesaro laughs. "I am so thankful for your hospitality." 

"Hey, we were happy too! Can't wait until her christening in an actual church." Seth sighs. "One small favor though?"

"Anything for you, Brother."

"Can you _please_ warn us before you show up on our door with a baby?" Seth laugh. "Not that we don't _adore_ her but Dean hates surprises."

"Your husband doesn't like surprises?" Cesaro teases. 

"My husband _despises_ surprises." The new word sounds so weird to him. 

"Come on! We have a baby to baptize!" Dean shouts through an open window. 

"The neighbors are going to think you're insane," quips Cesaro. 

"They already think we're insane. Dean's the weird, quiet guy who's almost never home and runs in obscenely tight spandex." Seth shrugs. "It's just how we are." 

Sheamus and Dean have dressed the baby in her onesie and settled her in her carrier in the middle of the kitchen table. The bottle of whiskey is open, ready to go.

"I cannot believe we are baptizing a baby on the kitchen table with a bottle of whiskey," Cesaro whispers just loud for Seth to hear him. 

"Just be lucky that he decided that he likes her." Seth laughs.

"So, we are gathered here to baptize Amelia Louise." Dean speaks as though he's memorized a speech. "Her formal baptism is at a later date but for now, we are going to do our own thing." He hands Seth a sheet of paper."Glance through this." 

"What the hell is it?" Seth unfolds the piece of paper. 

"While you two were talking in the driveway, Sheamus and I figured out what should be expected of us as Godfathers to Amelia." Dean says. "This is the random shi-stuff we're expected to do." 

Seth reads:

_A good godparent is vital to the life of a child. As Godfather to Amelia Louise, I agree to:  
-be available for awkward conversations  
-always know that ice cream is dinner  
-step in as needed when Amelia's dads are otherwise busy  
-Love Amelia regardless of who she is  
-take Amelia on her first rollercoaster  
-yearly sleepovers  
-Be a good influence _

"Do you agree?" Dean asks.

"Yep, I can do that." Seth accepts the baby from Sheamus. "I can definitely help to give this princess the best life ever."

"Me too." Dean hands the bottle of whiskey to Sheamus. 

"Your dad and I christen you Amelia Louise. You have a strong name that will weather the storm." Sheamus puts a dab of whiskey on his finger and gently presses it to her forehead.

"We are thrilled that you joined our family." Cesaro adds. "Amelia Louise- Baby Sheasaro- child of a million names, welcome to the world." 

"I now present our daughter to her godfathers." Sheamus nods in the direction of the wide-eyed baby in Seth's arms.

Seth will never admit it but watching all of this is making him teary.

"You've had a _strange_ first week, Amelia but the longer you stick around, the more you learn to embrace the chaos and crazy." 

Dean comes behind Seth and takes the baby. 

He sits in a recliner and stares intensely at the baby. They appear to be having an actual conversation without actual words.

 _Could not love him more._ Seth thinks.

"What?" Dean glances around as if noticing for the first time that he is the center of attention. "I speak baby." 

"You have a keeper," Cesaro states in a low whisper. "Almost as much as mine is- even if I'm not looking forward to this drive."

"Why not just fly?" 

When Cesaro had shared their intentions of driving cross-country, Seth and Dean had found the plan mildly insane.

"My husband is convinced it will destroy her hearing." Cesaro shrugs. "Besides, we can consider it a honeymoon."

"I hardly know the meaning of the words," Seth muses. "We're right back on the road tomorrow."

"I get to do the 'dad' thing. Pediatricians. Lattes. Sheamus said something about preschool." 

"Isn't she only a week old?" Seth asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"The best schools have a waitlist." Cesaro throws the diaper bag over his shoulder. "Sorry to leave so early but I want to try to get to Phoenix by dark." 

"You're fine." Seth hugs him. "Just be safe and send us pictures of the baby."

"Time to say good-bye to Miss Amelia!" Dean chirps. It's clear to Seth that he's trying to not seem as sad as he actually is. 

Seth pecks the baby on her forehead.

"Take it easy on your dad, Miss Amelia Louise Your uncles love you." 

Seth hugs Sheamus who keeps thanking him. 

"Never expected you both to take such good care of Amelia or help us the way you did." Sheamus sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thank you." 

"Family helps family." Seth returns the hug. "Go!" He lightly shoves Sheamus towards the door. "Text and let us know how you're doing on the road!" 

"Love you both!" Cesaro calls, starting the car. 

Seth waves. 

It's sadder than he expected, watching them leave.

He's teary eyed but Dean is worse.

"I feel your pain." Seth wraps his arm around Dean's shoulder. "We'll see them again. Plus we can now enjoy a night to recoup before we head out." 

Sniffling, Dean nods. 

"Seth- strange question." 

Seth tenses, worried about what he's going to hear.

"Can we look at having a baby?" 

Seth silently laughs, not at the question but at how well he had known Dean. He had warned Cesaro that this was coming. 

"Let's have this conversation after we've been married for 96 hours." 

"Deal." Dean squeezes his hand.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story in this series complete! Keep your eyes open for the next one coming soon!


End file.
